1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pillow used for therapeutic purposes and, more particularly to a pillow that is placed between the arm and side/torso of an individual to provide support with the intention of maintaining the individual""s body in proper alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous attempts have been made and patented in regard to devices and, in particular, to pillows used to provide support and align various parts of an individual""s body. Generally, prior patents disclose pillows which are of such length that they are utilized all along the body of the user, rather than the concept of this invention wherein a body pillow with three concave impressions is specifically made to fit between the arm and torso/rib cage of the user. Examples of prior patents are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,767 issued on Oct. 15, 1935 to William H. Blath discloses a back pad attachable to the body of a user so that it will be held in position whether the patient is lying in bed of sitting, and which will permit freedom of movement for the spinal column in either position of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,018 issued on Mar. 5, 1974 to Charley H. Broaded discloses an adjustable bed having a surface with supports of varying heights whereby the head, shoulders and legs are propped. When body members are propped up, the spine of the user is kept in linear alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,048 issued on Nov. 6, 1979 to John A. Varaney discloses a pillow configuration having a central head supporting portion forming the top of the pillow and two extension portions positioned substantially perpendicularly to the central portion and extending substantially vertically downwardly therefrom, thus resulting in a pillow construction which provides sleeping comfort for the head and shoulders of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,730 issued on Apr. 29, 1986 to Eva Rajan discloses a device for stabilizing the pelvis by supporting the lumbar region of an individual. Additional attachments support the individual""s hipbones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,021 issued on Nov. 25, 1986 to Jean A. Hofstetter discloses a cushion-like support with a neck extending from the shoulder area to the pelvis to bolster the torso of the user, thereby allowing the pressure points in the lower extremities of the user to be relieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,510 issued on Jul. 5, 1988 to Harry A. King discloses a body pillow for enhancing sleep or rest which is constructed and arranged to cushion and enfold the entire length of the body while providing a comfortable cushioned separation of the arms and legs of the user.
None of these patents, either taken singly or in combination, disclose the unique construction of the instant invention.
Accordingly, it is an object, advantage, and feature of the invention to provide a pillow, having three distinct concave openings, which can be used for therapeutic purposes.
It is another object, advantage, and feature of the invention to provide a supporting device which, when positioned from along the mid-upper arm to the hand, while on top of the rib cage or side of the individual provides a level of separation of the arm to a satisfactory level so that the arm remains in proper alignment as the individual sleeps.
It is another object, advantage, and feature of the invention to provide a device to relieve pain and pressure on muscles, joints and nerves so that an individual can relax and rest comfortably.
It is another object, advantage, and feature of the invention to provide an arm spacing pillow that can be used by either the right or left arm.
It is another object, advantage, and feature of the invention to provide a pillow having a compact construction, yet having all of the above noted features and being easily transportable for use at various locations.
It is another object, advantage, and feature of the invention to provide a pillow that can provide comfort to those who suffer from carpal tunnel syndrome, thoracic outlet syndrome and other repetitive stress disorders of the neck, shoulder, elbow, wrist and hand, for pre- and post-surgery recovery, shoulder degeneration, neck strain, muscular disorders, car accident and other trauma victims, pinched nerves, pulled muscles, anyone interested in proper body positioning and good health, insomniacs, as well as baseball, softball, football throwers and racquet sport participants and others who use their shoulder repetitively in competition or for recreation by facilitating post-exercise recovery.
These, and other object, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.